


Bump in the Night

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol's annual Halloween Hangout always comes with surprises, but this might be Jongdae's favorite year yet.





	Bump in the Night

He’d barely left the hall bathroom and already Jongdae was regretting his costume choice. Not for the way it fit him, because honestly the tights looked phenomenal on his legs and thighs, but it did tend to ride up his ass if he wasn’t careful. A look in the hall mirror and he adjusted his hat before padding down the hall towards their bedroom and the master bath, where Kyungsoo was still dressing for the party.

Maybe some people would find them boring, but Jongdae thought they spiced up things in their own ways. Recently, it was in hiding their Halloween costumes from one another until the night of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s party. No matter how much he cuddled up to Kyungsoo or what he bought him as a snack, the younger man wouldn’t budge. Kisses didn’t even win him any clues, so Jongdae was eager to try and guess what his husband chose.

Sitting on the bed, he stretched his neck right, and then left, as he waited. “I still think you’re gonna pull some stunt like last year where you wore one of those “this is my costume” t-shirts.”

He heard a snort from behind the door. “Baekhyun threatened a karaoke contest again if I tried that. Besides, I really liked his idea for me this year.”

“Wait, is this some sort of prank? You liked one of Byun-Park Baekhyun’s ideas?” Jongdae gaped in mock-surprise, even if Kyungsoo couldn’t see.

The door handle turned, Kyungsoo pausing to laugh before opening it. “He is my best friend, despite all the shit I give him.”

Jongdae was going to continue to prod the conversation, but all of the words left his mouth. There in the doorframe, framed by the bathroom lights, was Do Kyungsoo dressed like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Every detail, from the boots up to his cravat, were immaculate and catered to his body shape. Jongdae felt just as faint as a lady in a corset watching him step out towards him.

“Is it...it is a bit tight along the hips and chest...” Kyungsoo didn’t seem confident that he looked remarkable, which Jongdae wanted to be quick to remedy.

Standing, he slid a hand up the smaller man’s waistcoat. “I am insulted you’d think that’s a bad thing. If I would have known, I would have dressed as your Elizabeth.”

“Oh no, I much prefer this crossover.” Kyungsoo took a glance down. “I already liked your thighs. Tights leave little to the imagination. You stole my heart, Robin Hood.”

Jongdae pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I already had that, Mr. Darcy.”

“Mmm.” Kyungsoo seemed pleased with his development, hands settling on his hips.

Knowing if he let the other man continue, that they’d certainly end up late, he took a step back. Grin curling up like the Cheshire Cat, he linked their hands, tugging them down the hall. “Come on. I can’t wait to show you off all night.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo let him lead the way. “Jongdae...”

–

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s house was done up in their Halloween best; from the skeletons on the porch swing to the tombstones in along the front walk. Jongdae lead the way up, while Kyungsoo was at the rear with some homemade spiderweb decorated cheesecakes. The music was barely audible as they stepped up towards the front door.

Before they could even knock, Baekhyun opened the front door, a perfectly immaculate Sailor Moon. “In the name of the Moon, I welcome you!”

Jongdae was in absolute hysterics, shriek laughing as he leaned against his husband. “Oh my God. Baekhyun, why?”

“Because I look damn good in a miniskirt and-” Stepping slightly out onto the porch, he took them both in. “Soo, babycakes, you’re rocking those tight pants. I am an absolute genius. Jongdae, you owe me.”

Jongdae looped an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, giving his husband a squeeze. He could almost feel the other man’s flush. “You’re right. That’s why you’re a magical girl this year, you used all the good ideas on him.”

“Shut it, Peter Pan.” Baekhyun mock-snubbed Jongdae, turning his nose up and taking Kyungsoo by the arm. “I’ll show you the dessert table, Soo.”

As he started kicking his shoes off at the door, Jongdae was hugged from behind and lifted off his feet by none other than Chanyeol. He laughed, squirming just enough to show displeasure without knocking them both to the ground. “Enjoying your man in a dress?”

“It’s a couple costume.” Chanyeol’s low timbre was brighter, an indicator of his excitement about the evening.

At his comment, Jongdae craned his neck up to see Tuxedo Mask looking down at him, grin wild. “So was this your idea or his?”

“A collaboration. It was either this or Captain America and Peggy Carter.” Chanyeol lowered him to his feet. “And you know I’m Team Iron Man all the way, so this won out.”

As always, the next hour passed with all of their friend circle catching up. Adulthood meant that their annual holiday parties or their once a year “group birthday party” tended to be the few times when they all could meet up together. Jongdae hadn’t seen Yifan since the fourth of July and with Zitao it had been almost the previous Christmas. Dinner wasn’t a sit down affair, so that everyone could wander with their finger foods and pizza as they swapped stories.

Jongdae always felt grounded, with Kyungsoo by his side, preening when one of their friends commented on how good his husband looked. Even in the dimmed lights of the room, Thriller on in the background, he could catch Kyungsoo’s humble flush.

A rare moment alone between them had Jongdae taking in all of the costumes their friends had chosen. Kyungsoo leaned in, sneaking a couple of cauldron cookies from his plate. “So did Baekhyun tell you we’re having a contest this year instead of karaoke.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae took some hummus from the other man’s plate, eating the pretzel chip in one bite. “What is it this time? Bobbing for apples? I’m worried about Baekhyun’s commentary on that.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Fair point, but no, it’s a costume contest. Why do you think I put in so much effort this year? Well, besides the karaoke threat anyways.”

“I thought it was to seduce me later.” Jongdae leaned in to kiss the crumbs from the corner of his mouth, about to make another quip when the music quieted.

Chanyeol, with Baekhyun on his arm, had the karaoke system from last year set up to just be a microphone as he clamored for everyone’s attention. “Hey guys. We’ve had enough time to judge, so now it’s time for the best part...Welcome to the 2018 Halloween Hangout Costume Contest.”

Seeing as a few of their friends had a little booze in them, there were actually some whoops and cheers as they gathered in a semi-circle around their hosts. Baekhyun, always blooming under a spotlight, was nearly trembling with excitement as he held a bag out. “We have prizes for everyone, so don’t you worry.”

“First prize goes to...the best couple costume.” Chanyeol made a show of opening the orange envelope, pausing before he read it.

“Get to it, hyung! You two are the only possibilities!” Sehun called from the far left of the circle and Jongdae could hear Jongin giggling beside him.

Still waiting, Chanyeol revealed the result with a flourish of his hands. “Baekhyun and I!”

Feigning shock, Baekyun did his best peace sign pose (that he likely had practiced), Chanyeol posing behind him with a fake rose. Yifan, who usually was photographer for any of their get parties, was snapping pictures, before giving a thumb’s up.

Their prizes looked to be tiny plastic trophies without any sort of label. Baekhyun tucked their victory into the top of his shirt and took the microphone from his husband. “All right, onto the next category. Laziest Costume goes to...Lu Han.”

Sheepishly, Lu Han stepped forward. Jongdae hadn’t even realized that the other man had dressed up at all. He was wearing one of his soccer jerseys and some shorts, as usual, but at least he had a ball in his hand like a prop.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Baekhyun leaned the microphone near their friend as he took his trophy.

Lu Han chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “At least I look good?”

The makeshift ceremony continued (Jongdae won “Best Use of Tights” and Kyungsoo received the “Hot Damn” award). It was a change from their usual twister games or sing-a-longs, getting laughs with Chanyeol and Baekhyun as mcs. Jongdae hadn’t even realized how quickly time had moved forward until people began to file out.

Kyungsoo, as he did every year, offered to stay back and clean, but Baekhyun insisted that if he “could save the world in a miniskirt, he sure as hell could clean up after one party.” They were ushered off with hugs and promises to meet for lunch next week, alongside a few treat bags full of trinkets and candy like they were little kids, rather than adults.

Ears still slightly abuzz from the bass of the music, giddy from laughter, Jongdae leaned heavily against his husband as they made their way back to their car. “I can’t wait till we get a house and we can host some of this.”

“You look forward to cleaning up all of that?” Kyungsoo helped him into the car, brushing some of the hair from his forehead as he settled him into the seat. “And having to let all of our drunk friends crash on the couch?”

Jongdae caught his hand, pressing kisses to his knuckles. “Always a realist.”

Kyungsoo indulged him, as always, fingers moving to caress his jaw. “I’m grounding. You think you’ll make it till we get home to fall asleep?”

“Mmm. If I have some motivation.” He rose his brows once with implication, smirking.

Kyungsoo slammed the door in his face and Jongdae burst out laughing. When the other man had made his way back around, opening the car door and slipping inside, he turned and gave Jongdae a look. “I could use some help getting out of all these layers.”

“Oh Happy Halloween to me.” Jongdae licked his lips, taking one of Kyungsoo’s hands into his own. “And I thought the highlight of my night was Baekhyun in a miniskirt.”

Kyungsoo headed to their apartment, squeezing his hand. “You’ve not seen anything yet.”

That was a promise that Jongdae would hold his husband to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Halloween, everyone! I was itching to write all of the members in costumes because it sounded fun, so here's a rundown since I couldn't share them all in such a short piece.
> 
> Minseok: The Red M&M (Melts in your mouth, not in your hand~)  
> Lu Han: A Soccer Player (Yes, he threw it together at the last minute.)  
> Yifan: A Police Officer (Handcuffs and all.)  
> Joonmyun: A 50's Greaser (I just like him slicking his hair back, comb in hand.)  
> Yixing: Inflatable Dinosaur Costume (Can you just imagine? I'd laugh forever.)  
> Baekhyun: Sailor Baek (I'd pay cash money to see this.)  
> Jongdae: Robin Hood (Those thighs in those tights. Mmm.)  
> Chanyeol: Tuxedo Chan (Hilarious and also handsome.)  
> Kyungsoo: Mr. Darcy (Yes, please and thank you.)  
> Zitao: A Vampire (His styling would be phenomenal for this, along with his makeup.)  
> Jongin: Michael Jackson in Thriller (Dance moves and all.)  
> Sehun: Captain Jack Sparrow (I just think he'd have a lot of fun with this. Plus that wig on him makes me smile.)
> 
> As always, ChenSoo always have a dynamic that I find easy to write. Mr. Darcy Kyungsoo is entirely self-indulgent, and I was just as tempted to make him Remus Lupin instead, but that's part of the fun of challenges like this. I hope you had enjoyed this half as much as I did writing it.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
